White Walls and Tea
by killstealer
Summary: AizenOrihime For the LJ 1sentence challenge community. Aizen and Orihime's strange relationship in 50 sentences with 50 themes.


**Title: **White Walls and Tea

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** Aizen Sousuke x Orihime  
**Theme set:** Beta  
**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** This is my challenge submission for the LJ 1sentence community. It's the first time I've finished a piece of fan fiction in a long time, amongst all my other failed ideas and drabbles (the last fic I actually finished was 3 years ago).

The pairing is rather strange but I rather enjoy it for its lack of romance.

--------------------------------------------

**#49 – Victory**

Orihime never could win a fight; she would give in if she began feeling guilty for others, and although it meant less work, he thought it would have been more fun manipulating her.

**#16 – Breaking**

She was already broken when she got to Hueco Mundo, and he was going to make sure that she was to remain that way.

**#10 – Weddings**

The white dress she wore symbolised her loyalty to one man, and one man only, but it was not the man she dreamed it would be.

**#46 – Horizon**

The white walls of her cell blinded her, and even with Hueco Mundo's moon shining through the window, there was no horizon in sight; not a single sign of freedom.

**#41 – Nowhere**

There were times where Orihime would rather not be anywhere and not exist – nowhere in fact – but she figured Hueco Mundo was the closest she was going to get.

**#18 – Balloon**

Her feelings of hope were analogous to blowing a balloon: it grew bigger and bigger until it popped, leaving only tiny remnants of it.

**#40 – Solitary**

She often cried for the safety of her friends, but when she doubted their willingness to save her were often the times when she cried for herself.

**#01 – Walking**

She sometimes walked alone through the desolate halls of Las Noches, always thankful that she ran into everyone but him.

**#14 – Burning**

Her body involuntarily quivered with her temperature rising as a queer burning sensation passed through her – he was near.

**#34 – Serenade**

Before she slept she would sing to herself, and he would sometimes listen to her, amused at how she still managed to maintain her innocence despite having such a morbid heart.

**#24 – Quarrel**

Orihime never dared argue with Aizen for she was rather fond of her limbs, but what she didn't know was that he would not have minded if she did – there were so many games he could play with her.

**#04 – Wonder**

"Orihime, "I wonder –," said Aizen thoughtfully, "Do you drink tea?"

**#05 – Worry**

She worried that her situation would worsen, and even though it appeared that things couldn't degrade any further, Aizen's nearby presence gave her every reason to.

**#02 – Waltz**

"Follow my lead Orihime Inoue and you will shine," said Aizen as he held his hand out to Orihime – it took her a minute to realise she had no choice.

**#17 – Belief**

Orihime tried to find reason for Aizen's motives - no man believes that they are wrong, he merely chooses the path be believes will lead them to happiness.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

When he said that he trusted her there was no sarcasm or mockery in his voice, which frightened her and caused her to question her decision to destroy the Orb of Distortion.

**#20 – Bane**

After being Aizen's prisoner for over five months she began to blame Rukia for her being here – every time she fell, he would race to rescue her.

**#29 – Jewel**

She questioned herself whether it was really worth her life to attempt the crumbling jewel, but sure enough; she knew she had a higher purpose here in Hueco Mundo.

**#43 – Nuance**

He looked at her and reminisced of his young life; she reminded Aizen of him, the only difference was that she did not value herself.

**#36 – Sordid**

Despite his followers, Aizen was not as sordid as they, because unlike them he appreciated beauty.

**#12 – Blessing**

"Your powers aren't a blessing from God, due to the fact that they reject his deeds and that is - ," Aizen paused for a moment with a shrewd look passing through his face, "That is what makes you special, Orihime."

**#37 – Soliloquy**

"My power defies God himself… does that mean that I can be a god too?"

**#30 – Just**

Orihime thought she was making a just a decision in risking her life to try and destroy the Orb of Distortion, but then she realised it was just a stupid idea – she should've known Aizen had been manipulating her from the beginning.

**#32 – Sorrow**

He gave her two choices – her life or her friends', and so she chose her path and wept for their lives.

**#26 – Jump**

After she was caught falling from the High Tower, Aizen smugly asked her why she jumped – she smiled and simply answered, "To see if I really am useful."

**#21 – Quiet**

Knowing when to be silent was the key to proving her loyalty to him.

**#39 – Share**

She was offered a share of the glory and a chance to join in the building of a new world – an offer which she seemingly accepted, but only because it was an attempt to play up to his games.

**#13 – Bias**

Aizen had his favourites though they were usually just subjects who were useful to him, but Orihime was a weak fighter and her powers were still in their infancy, yet he considered the human woman too interesting to dispose of anytime soon.

**#28 – Jousting**

It was foolish to fight against the Arrancar; but it was amusing to see her powers improve after allowing her to joust occasionally with the weaker ones.

**#33 – Stupidity**

Everyone usually saw Orihime as a little stupid and ditzy, but the fact that Aizen didn't believe she was either of those disturbed her.

**#22 – Quirks**

She would never admit it but when Aizen ordered that she was to no longer be treated like a prisoner, the more Las Noches grew on her, for it was the first time she had gotten a taste of power.

**#45 – Natural**

When Aizen personally invited Orihime as a guest to their next Espada meeting, Gin noticed her anxiousness and approached her with a tip: "Just act natural, 'Hime!"

**#09 – War**

She continued to heal the wounded Arrancar combatants but it did not surprise him when she did it willingly and of her own accord, for he knew she could not stand seeing anyone hurt.

**#31 – Smirk**

Ashamed of herself for doing so, Orihime couldn't help but smirk slightly when Aizen personally punished Noitora for paying her an unwanted late night visit.

**#23 – Question**

During the third invasion of Hueco Mundo, Aizen asked Orihime whether she truly believed that her friends could save her, to which she replied "I-I don't know, Aizen-sama."

**#06 – Whimsy**

When Aizen asked Orihime just how loyal she was to him, she panicked and pulled him down to kiss him, but guiltily pulled away when she felt a wave of pins and needles pass though her body.

**#11 – Birthday**

On her first birthday in Hueco Mundo, she received a book from Aizen titled 'Jenseits von Gut und Böse' (Beyond Good and Evil) by Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche.

**#44 – Near**

Aizen did not want to admit it but the less Orihime became afraid of approaching him, the more it annoyed him.

**#19 – Balcony**

Under his orders, they usually met on the balcony next to his room, and of course, she would always obey.

**#27 – Jester**

Grimmjow's arm came off again after making a jestful remark insinuating that Orihime was the Arrancars' whore, "Shit, I was fucking kidding – she's _your_ pet Aizen."

**#48 – Virtuous**

There was nothing good about living in Las Noches; besides the comfortable bed, sofa, exquisite banquets, room service and…

**#15 – Breathing**

As his hands caressed her teary face, she felt her breathing stop, her thoughts cursing him for this curious feeling he gave her.

**#42 – Neutral**

After Ishida regained strength through Orihime's powers, he launched another attack on the Espada only to find it had been "rejected".

**#38 – Sojourn**

She was supposed to be saved, leave this place but the truth was that no matter how long she had spent in Hueco Mundo, she couldn't feel much worse, for she was never alright to begin with.

**#07 – Waste/Wasteland**

Orihime often felt desolate and cold, much like the white halls of Las Noches, but tea time changed that.

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

She didn't need whiskey or rum to lower her inhibition; all he needed to do was look at her and say her name.

**#47 – Valiant**

"You have tried to be a hero and failed many times – she is staying right where she is, Ichigo."

**#25 – Quitting**

With Byakuya's blade at her throat and Ulquiorra's at Rukia's, Inoue realised she should've stopped fighting for him a long time ago – she finally admitted Ichigo had chosen Rukia a long time ago.

**#03 – Wishes**

Orihime only had one dying wish: "Aizen please, I want to be stronger."

**#50 – Defeat**

They thought her inner demons had defeated her, but there was a difference between losing and losing yourself to someone – she didn't truly know what pain, pleasure and pride was until he edified her.

--------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
